Venturian
Venturian is a humanoid Bossatronian residing in Aethon. He is the sibling of Bethany Frye, ImmortalKyodai, and HomelessGoomba, being the oldest of the four. He is also a main character in "The Final Reach 2" and "Venturiantails". In MusicTale, Venturian replaces Papyrus. Profile Physical Description Default Venturian has a humanoid, male figure with spiky, shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. "In The Final Reach 2", he is shown to wear a light blue, long-sleeved v-neck that has the VenturianTale logo as a centerpiece. The bottom half of Venturian is never shown nor described. In MusicTale, he changes his attire, now wearing a dark grey shirt and a long, white jacket that seemingly goes down to the ground. He also wears a cerulean scarf with like the jacket, has an undefined length. The bottom half of him is not shown, but a tiny part of his pants are revealed, showing that they are black. Genocide Route Exclusive Form No picture for his Genocide form exists as of now. However, Panda has described it as him having blue hair and eyes and armorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaitZJvC-_8&list=PLTTE2ykQou2G78zZqnNXCIwKEDlKoEND8&index=10 "So this is what I imagine Venturian in his powerful form, blue hair, eyes, really nice armor, and a long sword. :)". Animal When cursed, Venturian became a wolf with brown fur all over his body. Like most animals in the series, his paws consist of three toes. His tail is long, about the length of his body and is moderate in thickness. He has large ears right above various tufts of fur pointing downward from the side of his face. Between these ears are bangs darker in hue than the rest of his body that hang down in between his eyes. His muzzle holds a mouth armed with sharp teeth and has a black nose resting at the top. For unexplained reasons, Venturian's irises change from brown to blue. Personality Venturian is a compassionate being whose willing to support those he loves. He has a tendency to make friends quickly, like when he befriended Kitty after meeting her for the first time. Anytime a mistake is made in a situation involving him, he is quick to forgive. Despite his easygoing demeanor, Venturian is still a force to be reckoned with. He has been a known leader and lead his own group in Venturiantails, whom have been successful in defeating the Meowtation Veneno. If Frisk is on the Genocide Run, he will fight them as opposed to running away. Venturian is known to love punshttp://kitty-musictale-sans.wikia.com/wiki/Kitty_(MusicTale_Sans)_Wikia "...unlike the original Papyrus, he actually likes Kitty's bad puns.". Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses History Background The Final Reach 1-4 Venturian debuts in "The Final Reach 2", in which he teams up with Liliana Jay, Mitch, Jerome, Badga and G.E.A.R.Z to investigate Sunstar's death, the explosion near Alto-Alto Village and the whereabouts of the Celestial Necklace. He is told by Liliana about the explosion and is the first to find out about the Celestial Necklace. Later, Xilo send Venturian to Azteca to escort the legendary treasure to the throne room of King Axaya. He is absent from later titles. Venturiantails Venturian first appears in Season 1, Episode 1, where he sits next to a sleepy Kitty Rose. The two converse briefly about Kitty joining his pack, dubbing the red panda "Growling Panda", and tells her that training with HomelessGoomba starts tomorrow, before she falls asleep. Later, Venturian intervenes with their training after Kitty accidentally suspends Goomba in the air using telekinesis. He forgives both, and explains that Kitty likely found one of the five orbs. Impressed, he assigns her to venture out into the Frostfall Caverns with Bethany Frye and ImmortalKyodai to retrieve another orb tomorrow. When they return, he receives word of the Meowtations heading to the camp, and decides that it's best for the group to leave for Skystrike. He offers Kitty to come along, to which she accepts with a pun that gives away her real identity. Venturian explains that they will depart tomorrow morning. The next day, he oversleeps and everyone else leaves him behind. Upon waking up, he tracks the group down by scenting their trail and following it. After catching up with the group, they come across a crossroad between Skystrike and Alto-Alto Village. He orders Kyodai to fly above Skystrike and scout the city, before the pack hears a cry from a mile away. In Season 3, Venturian, alongside the rest of the main cast, were to revert back to their human forms. The Final Reach 5:Legend Post Final Reach 5/Unspecified Time Period One day, Venturian encountered Error!Sans and the two talked about predictions relating to alternate timelines and universes. He then notified Kitty about this, leading to her decision to become an AU Guardianhttp://kitty-musictale-sans.wikia.com/wiki/Kitty_(MusicTale_Sans)_Wikia. Neutral/Pacifist Route True Pacifist Route Genocide Route Relationships(WIP) Bethany Frye HomelessGoomba ImmortalKyodai Katipo Kitty Rose In Real Life(WIP) Trivia * Venturian's MusicTale design bears a strong resemblance to the Vocaloid KAITO. ** However, Panda said that she doesn't know who KAITO is and that his design was inspired by his character Vahl Kahli from his playthroughs of "The Elder Scrolls Online"https://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/862845991149555712. Gallery 2017-06-02.png|Venturian holding the Celestial Necklace. 2017-06-02 (3).png|Headshot of Venturian as seen in the season 1 intro of Venturiantails. 2017-06-02 (4).png|Front view of Venturian in his wolf form. 2017-06-02 (6).png|Venturian standing next to Kitty. Also the first scene in Venturiantails outside of intros to feature him. 2017-06-02 (7).png|Venturian looking down at Kitty in "Panda Needs a New Friend". 2017-06-02 (9).png|Close up of Wolf!Venturian from "First Day: Part 1". 2017-06-02 (10).png|Venturian checking in on Kitty and HomelessGoomba in "First Day: Part 2". 2017-06-02 (11).png|Venturian coming across some crossroads in "A Cry from a Yard Away". References Category:Bossatronians Category:Main Characters